Emeralds
by LadyEmber
Summary: Draco and Harry are together, but how did they become involved? It all started with one very eventful train ride Chapter One-DracoHarry Lame summary I know but it's just the first bit with boy action until I get it more underway.


Yes indeed I'm still alive (though it was probably questionable with how long its been since I updated any of my other fics. Happily my re-appearance here does signal that I should be picking up my other stories again, though I'm probably going to focus on one or two of them, any requests please PM me and I will do my best to get new chapters up.

_**DracoHarry **so if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you click the back button. And I claim no rights to any of the characters later mentioned unless specifically stated in the Authors Notes as characters from Harry Potter are property of the brain of J.. _

* * *

On slamming and locking the bedroom door behind them Harry found himself roughly shoved up against the wall and Draco's scent enveloped him as the blonde pressed himself into Harry's personal space. Kissing him fiercely Draco pinned the smaller wizard there, pushing him with his hips he ran a hand up and down the boy's side, loosening his own tie and tugging at the buttons on the Gryffindor's shirt, his other curled into thick dark hair at the back of Harry's head, keeping their lips locked together.

Harry moved to do the same but his arms were suddenly forced above his head,  
"You will keep your hands there," Draco ordered harshly, his words whispered into the silent air demanded complete obedience before his hands started dancing over the panting boy before him. At a nod from the boy before him Draco could not help kissing the flushed cheeks and unzipping the other's trousers with one hand he slipped a cool hand inside tight boxers to stroke at heated skin. "Since I saw you at the train station I was wanting to do this" Blue eyes glittered with desire as hot breaths brushed against his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Pulling his hand from the mesmerizing flesh Draco hurriedly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, greedy eyes staring at tanned flesh as it was revealed to his hungry eyes. Licking his way down with Harry's skin dancing under his tongue, rapid heartbeat driving the other onward the young Malfoy found himself kneeling between the boys legs he played lewdly with the green-eyed boy's bellybutton, tonguing it as he stared up into shining eyes. Eyes smirking as pink cheeks flush darker beneath his penetrating gaze, and emerald eyes fluttered close at his taunting touch, fingers ghosting over nipples, ribs, soft skin all laid out before the blonde like a feast.

Standing smoothly he rubbed his clothed form against Harry's half dressed one, the smooth fabric of his shirt teasing the boy's nipples as he pressed them closely together. Tugged his blushing companion closer using that gaudy red and gold tie, he stole a kiss as he maneuvered the two of them towards the bed.

Shoving the other boy down Draco clambered between the boy's legs, keeping them spread as he pressed Harry's thin wrists into the pile of pillows, caging the younger male beneath his body and pressing fierce kisses to swollen lips and biting down on the pale neck offered up to him, licking smoothly at the dark bite mark that was already bruising.  
Tugging creased trousers down he kissed the soft skin of Harry's inner thigh, smirking as a bite there produced an erotic whimper to spill through parted lips at the harsh sensation against sensitive nerves.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the shortness of this so far and for my highly probable grammatical mistakes, I really haven't written in a long time so this is just a tester piece to try and get me back into writing to I guess it's a little different from my usual writing style. But I will continue this, but probably doing a time-skip backwards to put this relationship into perspective and some details as to how it came about before I get back here to some more hot and heavy scenes, as I think I need some time to try and get back into my 'flow' as it were._


End file.
